Various websites allow consumers to provide ratings and reviews of products. In addition, various websites and technology allow users (consumers) to communicate with each other on the website. However, there is a need to permit users connect across the Internet (or other network), to receive ratings and reviews of various media content (e.g., websites, videos, audio, images, web pages, products, services, persons (such as users of dating sites, users of social networks, persons in the news, celebrities, politicians, etc.), to receive the ratings and reviews in real time when viewing internet content that contains the rated content, and to easily and quickly provide ratings and reviews of a multitude of types of media content.
In addition, there is a need to allow consumers the read reviews and provide reviews of locations (e.g., a business, park, etc.) wherein the location data is collected by a mobile telephone. Furthermore, there is a need to allow consumers to find other consumers who visit the same locations and the same websites and facilitate communications between such consumers.
These and other advantages may be provided by various embodiments of the present invention.